Category talk:Logia
Name We should rename this category (and the other devil fruit categories) to "Logia Devil Fruits". Logia could refer to users as well, and we can use a bot to do it. 04:04, December 19, 2013 (UTC) We only use Logia for the fruits. There's no need to change it. 04:10, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Do you really need to argue against this change? It can still be mistaken for the users too, and changing it makes it more consistent with our other categories. It's a really simple and easy job for a bot. 04:12, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that might help. Actually, we don't even need to rename this. We can make a new category called "Logia Devil Fruits", move everything to there, and then have those two categories (Devil Fruits/Users) as sub-cats to this one. 04:14, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, that's a good idea. I'm for it. 04:15, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Again, the difference between the two is enough that we don't have to. 22:50, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Nobody would ever think Logia meant the users. SeaTerror (talk) 23:56, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Give an actual reason not to do it please. Nada's suggestion seems like good compromise that improves our category system further. 06:23, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Has it been a whole month since this discussion already? Weird. Anyways, it would be a little clearer if we did call this "Logia Devil Fruits". Sometimes I even search for this (or the other two types) categories thinking I'm going to the user pages, then it turns out to be just the fruits. Plus, there's really no harm in having this category renamed, is there? 08:16, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm for it. No reason for it. SeaTerror (talk) 15:18, January 22, 2014 (UTC) No. 15:21, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I like when people give no reason to not do it. Let's do it. 17:49, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Nah, I say keep it as it is. 18:02, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Since we have Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users, I don't see the ambiguity to be honest... I'm for what Nada said. I actually thought that was the way we did it here until I started reading this talk. Just makes sense to me. 18:47, January 22, 2014 (UTC) About making two categories, one for users and the other for fruits, both of them under "logia", I don't think it will work out... because I don't understand under which category "Logia" should be then... if you put it under "abilities" then we will have people under the category "abilities" which makes no sense. It's fine as it is. There is no problem in renaming it, but I don't see the need to do it and also just "logia" is simpler imo. We should do it. 22:01, January 22, 2014 (UTC) No we shouldn't since there is no reason to do it. Well other than to increase edit counts. SeaTerror (talk) 22:09, January 22, 2014 (UTC) The page "Logia" itself belongs in this category. It will be the only single page in the category, and the rest of the entries will be sub-cats. Just an idea. 23:25, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Logia would be a subcat of Devil Fruits, wouldn't it, Levi? 01:06, January 23, 2014 (UTC) SeaTerror, the edits are bot edits, so no real edits are gained. 03:53, January 26, 2014 (UTC) "Logia", the name of a class of Devil Fruits. "Logia Devil Fruit", means the fruit is of the Logia class. Maybe changing it would be more clear. 04:49, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Yata. --Klobis (talk) 11:53, January 26, 2014 (UTC)